Aiffany
by KCNlegend
Summary: This headache was so bad. I was literally about to kill myself. I can't believe I agreed to that sleepover. It's only 4:00. And I had to jump on her bed and go to sleep. Now. Too bad I wasn't gonna get it. Rated M for suggestible "themes." Yuri. Because why not?


OMG. I am so excited. I don't own fan fiction in any way, credits to _**Loke**_ for the picture, blah blah blah. And by the way Tiffany, please don't kill me.

Angel's POV

"Wake up!" My mom shouted and threw a pillow at my face. MY FACE. MY BEAUTIFUL FACE.

"Five more minutes..." I murmured. I hated school. Unless Tiffany was there, I'd be living in hell.

"No. WAKE. UP!" My mom smacked the pillow right on my face and poured cold water on me.

"AHHHH!" I shrieked like a little girl. "What the hell was that for!?"

My mom pouted and stuck her bottom lip out.

"You're late." And she closed the door.

"Shit..." I murmured.

I quickly took a shower, brushed my teeth, got ready, and ran out the door.

* * *

I walked through the hall and to my locker. Taking out my books, I headed to my math class.

_Just three more days... _I thought. It was a nice, sunny Tuesday today, and there was no sign of my best friend Tiffany. She was my best friend since 3rd grade, and she's helped me through a lot of problems. I moved in 6th grade, but I came back in high school. I'm not sure if it was a gift or a curse. Trust me, she was a nice person, and I could keep going for hours.

I turned around and gasped in delight as I tackle-hugged my best friend Tiffany.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?" I yelled.

"Having sex with Maki. In front of everyone," she casually responded.

"Oh," I said. It was her normal reply, and thank god nobody took that seriously.

We both walked to class, and stuck our tongue out at Cassandra and Maki childishly when we saw them near their lockers. Those guys were total sluts. I can't really confirm their gender, but Kael could always check them.

"Hey guys!" Loke popped out of nowhere and punched me on the shoulder.

"Ow," I said in monotone.

Tiffany punched her again, and said, "Sorry, couldn't hear you."

I shot my famous death glare at her and looked away, seeing Jonah hitting on some redhead.

"Jonah!" Loke waved at him.

"Oh, sorry," Jonah told the girl, "Gotta go. I'll call you later, 'kay?" he smiled and waved to her, signaling he was going.

"Damn. Since when did you meet the new girl?" Tiffany asked.

"A few weeks ago. She probably thinks I'm hot," he responded and awkwardly ran a hand through his hair.

"You must be thirsty..." Tiffany said.

"Or, _de_hydrated!" Loke added and ran around Jonah in circles.

"You're disgusting. Anyway, I think I might ask her out later. Her name's Satchi," Jonah grinned at me.

"Just because you couldn't go out with me doesn't mean you can try to make me jealous," I smiled innocently.

Jonah smirked at me and walked to Kael; he just got out of his writing class.

"Hey guys," he waved and put on his girl voice. American-girl-Kaeli was not to be messed with. Trust me. "Let's go to Jonah's house! We can talk about Barbie, put on some makeup, and swap boy troubles!"

Dear lord, he sounded so gay that everyone else but me was about to die from laughter.

"Damn, you got nerves of steel," he said and poked me.

"Screw you," I laughed.

Just how long can he keep poking me? He's been doing this since 6th grade. Which, come to think of it, isn't actually that long.

* * *

Anyway, the usual went on and I was walking home.

"Anal! Anal!" **(A/N: That's my nickname for Angel :D)** someone behind me called. It was my nickname, and that voice sounded strangely familiar. Please don't tell me it's Kael, please don't tel-

"Oh, hi Kael," I bit my lip to stop the demon that was about to burst out. He _ALWAYS_ annoys me like this.

"I was just going to say hi, jeez!" he flipped his hair. He had that same style he had in 5th grade, and it didn't exactly last long. He slept on the wrong side of the bed, and voila!

"Ugh..." I flipped my hair as bitchy as I could and walked away.

"Hey Angel!" Tiffany popped out of the bush near me and smiled.

"AHH!" I screamed. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"So, like, you wanna have like, a girl's day? Like, a sleepover? Just me and you! Nobody's going to be home until like, tomorrow. They're on a cruise right now."

"Sure!" I enthusiastically agreed.

* * *

"Whoa..." I said. Man, this headache...  
"Let me get you to my bed..." Tiffany groaned. She slung me over her shoulder, because, well, I'm just that light.

"Ow..." I clutched my head in pain as I was thrown to Tiffany's pink Hello Kitty bed.

"The fuck? I thought you grew out of these," I threw my head back in laughter while holding on to the blue power ranger blanket.

"Shut up..." she blushed in embarrassment.

I was so cold. It was night time, and I was about to pass out from drinking six bottles of apple cider.

"Tiffany..." I groaned. "I'm cold..."  
"Then use the blankets, you mother-fucking idiot!" she immediately growled.

"_**#RUDE!**_"

"Shut up and go to sleep..."

She threw a pink Barbie doll at the window. How did that not break?

"Were you trying to murder me?" I asked, totally freaked out.

"Maybe... but I have different intentions..." Tiffany smirked sexily yet seductively and touched my chin with her index finger.

I pinned myself against the wall, afraid of her next move.

"You're all mine tonight..." she touched my nether regions and moved upward to my chest. She began to rip off my blue plaid shirt and massage my breasts. Tiffany shred my pants apart and looked at my body.

"Impressive..."

She jumped on me and kissed me hungrily. It was so passionate that I was about to die from pleasure. Massaging my breasts were on thing, but her lips were another. She knew exactly when to slow down and went to speed up. Every single part of my body that wasn't in contact with her lips were numb, and I didn't even know why. I pulled apart; this wasn't right, but it felt so good...

I blushed, "Tiff-" I was stopped by her finger.

"Wet now, are we?" she smirked as she thrust a finger in my hole.

"AHHH!" I screamed in pain. But something happened... something changed... it felt so _right_, so _good_! I was nearly stunned by pleasure when she started to grip my ass.

"Oh... Tiffany..." I moaned. "Yes, YES!" I moaned even louder than before as she touched my most delicate part. She was a professional at this fingering technique. Tiffany claimed that she was a virgin who never watched porn, but I'm beginning to have second thoughts.

"You like that, don't you, Angel?" she purred.

"Oh... YES..." I cried out.

I felt something rising.

"I'm gonna cum, Tiffany!"

"Cum for me, Angel... SAY MY NAME!"

"TIFFANY!" I shrieked as I released my juices all over her clothes.

I nearly passed out when she just licked them off. "Delicious," she smirked.

I can't let her have the fun, right?

"My turn," I said with an evil smile.

She gasped when I lunged at her and immediately tore her blue T-shirt off and tried to undo her bra.

"Damn, this thing is pretty hard to undo..." I grumbled.

"Then kiss me while I do so," Tiffany smiled.

I gladly took her offer. When she was done, I flicked one of her nipples, causing her to moan in pleasure. I smirked and ripped her pants off. I nearly gasped when I saw how wet she was. This was my first time! What the fuck did I do!?

"Angel..." she moaned when I thrusted a finger in her nether regions. "Stop... let me-"

"No," I put on the most bitchy smile I could and added my tongue to support my fingers. I even spanked her ass, just for style points.

Tiffany gasped when she felt something soft and warm pierce through her.

"ANGEL!" she cried, signaling that she was gonna come.

"Do it, I want it," I smiled seductively.

"ANGEL!" she shrieked when she squirted her clear juices all over my mouth.

I gulped nervously before swallowing all of it.

"You taste delicious, Tiffany..." I smiled innocently. "Tiffany?"

When I came to check what was wrong with her, I realized that she was asleep. I smiled down at her before I blacked out.

"I lov..." I mumbled when I hit the hard, wooden floor.

* * *

OMG. First fan fiction. I hope it's not bad. Review please! :D


End file.
